Nuez Deku
La Nuez Deku (Deku Nut en inglés; ''デクの実 Deku no Mi'' lit. Fruta Deku en japonés) es un objeto proveniente del [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|universo The Legend of Zelda]], el cual aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Este pequeño objeto puede parecer comida, pero en realidad es un objeto lanzable. Cuando explota tras ser arrojado, atacado, o tras acabarse su límite de tiempo, cualquier personaje a su alcance (incluyendo al que lo lanzó) quedará aturdido por unos momentos, haciéndole vulnerable y causándole 18% de daño. Momentos antes de explotar por acabarse el límite de tiempo, el objeto realizará una animación en la que parecerá latir. Ya que los personajes no pueden ser aturdidos en el aire, en lugar de este efecto, la Nuez Deku los enviará a volar, siendo un arma potencial para lograr un K.O. La Nuez Deku también cuenta como un trofeo en cada una de las versiones en las que ha aparecido. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Nuez Deku :Estos objetos estallan y desprenden una luz cegadora nada más aparecer o al ser golpeados. Los afectados por la explosión permanecerán inmóviles por unos instantes. Surtirá el mismo efecto si se lanza contra alguien. En The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, las Nueces Deku aturdían a los enemigos; este objeto era muy útil cuando Link se encontraba rodeado. :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' Inglés :Deku Nut :Items that explode in a flash of blinding light shortly after they appear or when they take damage. Those caught in a blast will be dazed and immobile for a few moments. If the item is thrown, it has the same effect on whomever it hits. In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Deku Nuts stunned enemies and were indispensable when Link was surrounded. :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Español Español americano right|90px :Nuez Deku :Al explotar, las nueces deku emiten una luz tan intensa que cualquier combatiente al que alcance la onda expansiva quedará aturdido aunque esté usando su escudo. Y si está en el aire, ¡lo lanzará! Al ser tan peligrosas, ¡procura que no se te caiga una nuez deku por accidente o tú también sufrirás las consecuencias! :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (11/1998) :*''N3DS: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3DS'' (06/2011) Español europeo :Nuez Deku :Cuando las nueces deku explotan, emiten una luz tan intensa que cualquier luchador al que alcance la onda expansiva quedará aturdido aunque esté usando su escudo. Y si está en el aire, ¡lo lanzará! Al ser tan peligrosas, ¡procura que no se te caiga una nuez deku por accidente o tú también sufrirás las consecuencias! :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (12/1998) :*''N3DS: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3DS'' (06/2011) Inglés Versión americana :Deku Nut :After a short wait, or immediately if it gets thrown or hit, these little objects will explode in a burst of light. The flash will daze those too close, stunning them and leaving them open to attacks. It's easy to overlook these, so don't accidentally set one off on yourself! :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (11/1998) :*''Nintendo 3DS: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D''' (06/2011) Versión europea :Deku Nut :When Deku Nuts explode, they emit a light so bright that any fighter caught in the blast area - even ones with their shield up - will be stunned. If that's not enough, any foes in mid-air will be launched by the blast. Just try not to drop one by accident, or you'll definitely regret it! :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (11/1998) :*''Nintendo 3DS: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D''' (06/2011) Pegatina Galería Nuez Deku SSB4.png|Una Nuez Deku en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Peach lanzando una Nuez Deku en Altárea SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Peach lanzando una Nuez Deku en Altárea. Origen [[Archivo:Nuez Deku Ocarina of Time.png|thumb|Art oficial de una Nuez Deku en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.]] Las Nueces Deku aparecen el juego para Nintendo 64 The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time y en su secuela, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Las Nueces Deku tienen una apariencia ordinaria, excepto que éstas están llenas de una sustancia capaz de aturdir al enemigo cuando son arrojadas al suelo. Las Nueces Deku pueden ser encontradas en abundancia en la región del bosque Kokiri. Las Deku Babas a menudo proporcionan Nueces Deku cuando son derrotadas. Link puede usar Nueces Deku para aturdir a ciertos enemigos en sus batallas. Impa y Sheik también usan Nueces Deku (o un objeto similar) para despistar su salida. Las Nueces Deku también aparecen en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess como un objeto arrojable, en lugar de un objeto que Link puede recolectar. Enlaces externos Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también